This invention relates to a novel photographic lens system having a relatively wide view angle of .+-.24.degree. and an aperture ratio of 1:2.8. The lens is designed so as to have a short overall length. The length of the lens is approximately 0.5 F, where F is the overall focal length. This length is very short in such a class of lenses. However, the lens has a sufficiently long backfocal length with good compensation of various aberrations.